WTW Laura und ich in Wow
by I3loodysky
Summary: Na toll -.-  Da berührt man ein kleines alltägliches Portal und wird direkt in World of Warcraft geportet .


Luisa´s sicht (Ich -form)

Samstag  
>Ich liege grade auf meinem Bett und Frage mich wie viel Uhr es ist aber ich bleibe wo ich bin, weil ich auf stehen muss um auf die Uhr zu sehen -.- .<br>Nach einiger Zeit spiele ich mit dem Gedanken auf zu stehen , was ich dann auch mache.  
>Ich ziehe mir meine Schwarze Hose und ein Dunkelblaues T-shirt mit der Glitzer Aufschrift ,, For The Horde" ja ich bin ein richtiger Horden-fan ^^ .<br>Danach gehe ich zur Küche wie gut das meine Eltern weggefahren sind ^^ in der ganzen Wohnung ruhe das macht mich voll Happy ich gucke im Kühlschrank und hole mir erst mal Käse .  
>Nach dem ich Käse geholt hatte toastete ich Toast und legte die Scheibe Käse her raus grade als ich reinbeißen wollte klingelte mein Handy nun legte ich mein Essen auf den Tisch und schaute auf meinem Handy wer mich beim Essen stört . hey das is ja Laura<br>Ich geh dran .  
>Ich : Was geht ?<br>Laura : alles was Beine hat außer Tisch und Stuhl ^^  
>Ich : Hey das haste von mir geklaut -.-<br>Laura : Ja ich weiß aber sag mal haste heute Zeit?  
>Ich : klar doch Laurachen :D<br>Laura : nenn mich nicht so *schmoll* aber cool Heute um 14 Uhr ok?  
>Ich wollte grad antworten doch da hatte sie schon aufgelegt .<br>Ich :diese hyperaktive Emo heut zu tage  
>Als ich mich dann wider meinem Essen zuwenden Wollte war es weg .<br>Ich : LENCHEN DU VERDAMMTER HUND  
>Nun kam mein kleiner Dackel –Jack Russel Mischling schein heilig aus meinen Zimmer gedackelt .<br>Ich : Lenchen das mit den Brot war noch ok aber was hast du in meinem Zimmer gemacht ?  
>Leni : * guckt ganz treu und Zucker Süß*<br>Ich : OMG was hast du angestellt . sofort rannte ich in meinem Zimmer und dann sah ich das Lenchen meine Schultasche angeknabbert hat .  
>Ich : Leni wenn du mir schon helfen willst mach das mit Meinen Hausaufgaben!<br>Leni : *läuft schnell ins Wohnzimmer*  
>Ich ich krieg dich noch<br>Danach schaute ich auf die Uhr .  
>Ich : Was 13:21?<br>Schnell machte ich meine Haare und mein Zimmer Ordentlich und dann klingelte es auch schon.  
>Langsam schritt ich zur Tür und machte sie auf.<br>Ich : Hey ^^  
>Laura : hi . uns schon war sie in mein Zimmer gerannt.<br>Ich schöne Begrüßung -,-  
>Als ich auch in meinem Zimmer war wartete Laura auch schon auf mich.<br>Laura : So was sollen wir machen?^^  
>Ich : schau dir doch mein lvl 80 Magierin an^^<br>Laura : lvl 80 ?  
>Ich : JA bin voll Happy deswegen^^<br>Laura : herzlichen Glückwunsch ^^  
>Ich ; dich Interessiert das nicht oder? ^^<br>Laura : Nö haste deine Playstation hier?  
>Ich: Ja aber du darfst erst Final Fantasy zocken wenn du dir meine Magierin anschaust :)<br>Laura : Ok zeig her  
>Ich : hier ^^<br>Laura : das ist eine kleine Zierliche Elfe und die soll gut kämpfen können ?  
>Ich : Ja sie kann sogar mit Schwertern um gehen schau ^^<br>Laura : Luisa du bis verrückt -.-  
>Ich : Aber du und dein Final Fantasy ne?<br>Laura : DAS IST WAS GANZ ANDERES !  
>Ich : Ja ja ja reden kann man viel -.-<br>plötzlich taucht etwas vor uns auf etwas Leuchtendes und darin sehe ich einen Wald .  
>Ich :das da drin sieht ja aus wie der Wald vor Sturmwind :D<br>Laura : Luisa was ist das? *panisch guckt*  
>Ich : Kp :D<br>Laura : Wieso Lachst du ?  
>Ich : Kp :DDD<br>Schon ging ich zu dem teil da und fasste es an wir wurden danach rein gezogen.  
>Wir : Was ist das<p>

Als wir auf wachten lagen wir auf dem Boden .  
>Laura : Luisa du bist eine dieser komischen Elfen<br>Ich: die sind nicht komisch und hää ich bin eine ? OMG DU AUCH  
>Laura: WAS ?<br>Ich : Du hast plötzlich Schwarze Haare und Stechend grüne Augen und ein Blaues Kleid  
>Laura : UND DU HAST Platin blonde Haare und auch stechend grüne Augen dazu auch noch ein Schwarzes Kleid!<br>Ich :OMG was soll das?  
>Laura : KEINE Ahnung woher soll ich das wissen du bist hier der WoW Profi!<br>Ich : Ok wir müssen und erst mal beruhigen so weit ich das weiß sind wir hier im Wald vor Sturmwind das ist ein großes Problem weil Blutelfen Hordler sind  
>Laura : Das heißt wir werden Sterben<br>Ich : wenn wir glück haben nur gefangen genommen ^^

Menschen / Wachen : da sind 2 Elfen los gefangen nehmen oder Töten  
>Ich : Lauf Laura<br>Laura: Das weiß ich !


End file.
